


so happy for you

by strawberrylipstick



Series: boyfriend escapades [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Humor, M/M, New Beginnings, T.J. wearing Cyrus' bash mitzvah hoodie, i love the good hair crew, tarty interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylipstick/pseuds/strawberrylipstick
Summary: The day after the party. Cyrus meets his two best friends at The Spoon, who are either dating someone or accepted into a special high school for the arts—and his very new boyfriend, who is rather prone to showing affection.





	so happy for you

**Author's Note:**

> andi mack cant be over. no. i refuse to accept it

Cyrus couldn’t remember when exactly The Spoon had opened. All he knew was that one day it was just there, and it became their friend group’s habitual place to hang out. For good reason, of course. Baby taters were just the most exquisite thing in the Universe. Well, the _second_ most exquisite thing.

Giddy and sleep-deprived from last night, he entered the small restaurant with a groggy grin that widened when he saw who was seated next to his two best friends.

“Hey, Marty!” Cyrus exclaimed as he sat down next to Andi, who was mirroring his exact smile. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Marty shrugged, his blush deepening. “Someone had to get Buffy napkins.”

“Excuse me. I am totally capable of getting my own napkins.” She softened, grabbing Marty’s hand. “Thanks for the offer, though.”

He pecked her cheek in response, humming slightly. “Anytime.”

Andi and Cyrus simultaneously combusted; the two were just too cute. They also reminded him of someone, someone he hadn’t spoken to since last night. His—

“Boyfriend!” Andi whispered happily as Marty went to the bathroom. “Buffy, you have a _boyfriend_. Marty from the freaking party. My God.”

“I know.” Buffy stirred her milkshake. “It’s—wow. He’s great. Like. Really, really great. I’m so glad I’m going to Grant, so we get to be together—” She stopped abruptly, her joyful expression vanishing. “I mean, me and Marty. Not...Not the three of us.” 

“Because of SAVA,” he finished. A tense silence emerged, so Cyrus hastily added, “And we’re so happy for you, Andi. Truly.”

Her eyes welled up. “Thanks, guys. I’m not making a mistake, aren’t I?”

Buffy shook her head. “No. Definitely not.”

“This is the farthest thing from a mistake I’ve ever seen,” he reassured, and the two laughed softly. Suddenly his phone dinged and he quickly checked it, hoping his friends were too preoccupied with conversation even though he was dying to reveal the news.

 **_Thelonious <3: _ ** _hey! i’m coming to the spoon, will you be there?_

And then another notification:

 **_Thelonious <3: _ ** _i even pre-ordered baby taters online in case there’s too much of a wait and you’re hungry!_

Cyrus smiled sappily and quickly texted a response. He emerged from his phone incredibly cheery, but was surprised to see Buffy and Andi staring at him expectantly.

“What?” he said innocently.

“Don’t even, Cyrus,” Buffy warned as Marty finally returned and took his seat by his girlfriend. “ _What happened last night?”_

“There was a party, babe, remember?” Marty said fondly, pushing one of her curls behind her ears.

Buffy rolled her eyes but scooted closer to him all the same. “I mean, between you and T.J.”

“You guys disappeared for like half an hour,” Andi added. “And when you came back—”

“You were holding hands!” Buffy squealed. “Oh my god, Cyrus, did you guys—”

“They kissed, didn’t they?” Andi said, looking like she was on the verge of a breakdown. “And they’re dating, right? They’ve got to be dating. Cyrus, you have a—”

“Boyfriend!” Buffy finished, leaning back with a relieved huff. “Knew it.”

Cyrus was deeply red at this point. He twiddled with his fingers for a few moments as everybody stared at him, and then he finally exclaimed, “Okay! Yes! We kissed...and we’re dating.” They all cheered, but he shushed them. “Listen, I don’t know if T.J. exactly wants to tell people yet. So please, just keep it to yourselves.”

“Are you sure about that?” Marty inquired jovially.

“Well, yeah.” Cyrus raised an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Look what he’s wearing, bro.”

Cyrus turned around; there was T.J. Kippen, walking towards him, wearing his Bash Mitzvah hoodie. His face was on that hoodie, youthful and rather cringeworthy, he had to reflect, but T.J. didn’t seem to mind at all. Judging by his facial expressions, it seemed like there was nothing better he could ever wear.

“Hey, guys!” T.J. sat next to Cyrus; Andi scooted, her jaw wide open. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Cyrus said hastily, part of his mind desperately hoping his friends wouldn’t be too embarrassing. “You know, regular stuff…”

“Let me guess,” T.J. said, staring at him with a small smirk. “The weather, current events, the price of hot lunch…”

Cyrus laughed. “You’re adorable.”

Everything seemed to freeze until T.J. cleared his throat and said, “Hey, thanks.” He stared at the rest of them with a tilted head. “You know he’s allowed to call his boyfriend that, right?”

The reaction was immediate and loud. 

“I can’t function.” Buffy rubbed her temples. “Wow.”

“I’m going to cry.” Andi wiped her eyes. “I am crying.”

T.J. chuckled and faced Cyrus. “Is that okay? That I told them?”

“They already knew,” he said, blushing. “They...deduced.”

“You guys were literally all over each other last night, dude. It doesn’t take an Elon Musk to figure it out,” Marty contributed.

T.J. stared at him intently for a couple of seconds, and then exclaimed, “Oh! I know you!” They waited patiently, but he finally cracked. “Okay, I’m really sorry, but I don’t and I feel like I should.” 

“I’m Marty.”

“Ohhh. Right. From the party.”

“I’m never gonna live that name down, huh?” Marty said as Buffy put her head on his shoulder affectionately. “I can live with it.”

“Wow, am I missing something here?” T.J. backpedaled. “Are you guys dating? Buffy Driscoll, the Buffy Driscoll, has a boyfriend?”

“Yep.” She nodded proudly, then smirked. “Nice hoodie, T.J.”

T.J. wrapped his arm around Cyrus and shook him gently. “Yeah. It is a nice hoodie. The nicest hoodie ever, actually.”

They gazed love-drunk into each other’s eyes, suddenly oblivious to their cooing friends, who looked torn between wanting to throw up and scream from joy. 

“They’re already cuter than us,” Buffy said in an undertone.

“Honestly,” Marty responded.

Amber arrived with a bowl of baby taters and a chocolate milkshake. She smiled as she set the items down. “Okay, here’s your regular, Cyrus.”

“But he didn’t even order yet,” Andi said, bewildered. 

“Oh, uh,” Cyrus snapped out of the romantic trance, “um, T.J., he ordered it for me. Online.” He stared at his boyfriend again. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“Oh, yes, I do.”

“Oh, no, you don’t.”

Buffy stared at the scene with wide, affectionate eyes. “Just eat the taters already.”

_____________

Noise kept ringing through the tiny diner. Six teenagers wouldn’t stop talking, talking, and talking, even as the sun began to set. Amber laughed at something Marty said—the cook let her disregard her shift just this once, he was quite fond of the recurring group—as Jonah entered, stopping for a moment when he saw that T.J. and Cyrus were practically glued to each other.

“Dosh.” He nodded and pulled up a chair. “I mean, finally!”

They all laughed again. It was one of those moments where one wishes time could pause so it wouldn’t have to end. Yet there were so many beginnings waiting for all of them. And that was especially true for the two boys with the interlocked hands.

Nighttime arrived with its usual grandeur and soon it was just down to four. Cyrus looked at the four of them, his heart clenching due to the nostalgia that was sure to come.

“I should really get going,” T.J. said, checking his phone. He smiled sheepishly. “Can we plan something for Friday?” 

Cyrus nodded shyly. “Yeah, of course.”

They embraced quickly before T.J. bid adieu to Andi and Buffy, who were both (still) teary.

“This is just amazing.” Andi grabbed their hands. “I mean, better than amazing. Perfect.”

“And so is you going to SAVA,” Buffy said gently. 

“You’re going to do so well there.” Cyrus rubbed his eyes. “I’m so happy for both of you.”

There was a pause before they rose and left the restaurant, arms linked. When they broke apart, Buffy added, her voice breaking, “And we’re so happy for you, Cyrus.”

Andi squeezed his hand. “I mean, he really likes you.”

“No. He’s in love with you. Let me just point out the fact that he wore that hoodie in broad daylight for five hours…” Buffy had to add. They dissolved into fits of laughter, their smiles alight in the darkened streets.

**Author's Note:**

> #UNCANCELANDIMACK


End file.
